León y Chihuahua
by Ambar Mellark
Summary: Porque para ti, él es como un León. Porque cuando lo viste por primera vez sentiste ese miedo dentro de ti, no podías moverte aunque él te lo pidiera y tus piernas temblaron peor que un terremoto. Porque para ti, es como chihuahua. Porque nunca pesaste en sentir lo mismo de nuevo. Porque creíste que aquel sentimiento se había quedado atrás en secundaria. AkaFuri.


Porque para ti, él es como un León.

Porque cuando lo viste por primera vez sentiste ese miedo dentro de ti, no podías moverte aunque él te lo pidiera y tus piernas temblaron peor que un terremoto. Porque al ver esos ojos de diferente color no sabías si tu corazón latía de temor o te habías enamorado a primera vista. Y es que ni tú conoces tus propios sentimientos. Querías preguntarle a tus senpais que significaba ese calor en tu pecho al recordar su mirada, cuando te quedaste sin habla al escuchar esa raposa voz salir de su garganta o si lo que de verdad sentías era respeto o compasión.

Fue cuando te enteraste por medio de Kuroko que Akashi había pasado una terrible infancia basada solo en trabajo, una educación estricta y casi sin privilegios. Supiste que si Akashi quería algo tenía que trabajar por ello a pesar de ser millonario. Por un lado te sentiste orgulloso de que aquel pelirrojo tuviera que pelear por lo que quería pero el otro no sabía si llorar e ir a abrazarlo. Pero no te compadecías de eso para salir con él.

Porque el tacto de sus manos te causaba cierta emoción. Porque el que te llamara con tu nombre de pila hacia brincar tu corazón. Aunque por dentro sintieras que estaba jugando contigo querías estar a su lado. Querías besarlo, abrazarlo, decirle lo que sentías pero morías de vergüenza por dentro. Vergüenza porque no podías creer que pensaras así de otro hombre, porque te sonrojabas cuando Akashi te decía algo, que en sus términos, era bonito. En poco rato de estar saliendo como amigos te diste cuenta de todas las debilidades de aquel rey. El cómo detestaba a los perros desobedientes, que odiaba el wakame porque le disgustaban las algas, que su comida preferida era la sopa de tofu, odiaba a su padre por lo estricto que era con él y extrañaba a su madre. Te había contado toda su historia de pies a cabeza y viceversa que te la habías memorizado.

Una noche, paseando por un lago de Tokio te mando una indirecta que no entendiste, y claro, ¿a qué persona que detestaba los perros desobedientes le gustarían los chihuahuas? Nunca olvidaras aquella imagen del Oh-Gran-Akashi Seijūrō riendo a carcajadas, porque al ver su sonrisa y aquellos ojos diferentes entrecerrarse te diste cuenta. Cuenta de que todo lo que sentías por él desde la reunión de los milagros era amor, y que lo que sentía Akashi por ti era lo mismo. Estando seguro de tus sentimientos lo tomaste por el cuello de su saco carísimo y lo jalaste para unir sus labios. ¿Quién creería que un perrito faldero atacaría a una bestia? Ni tú te lo imaginabas. Y al separarse casi te desmayas al ver que el capitán de Rakuzan llevaba consigo un enorme sonrojo en sus mejillas. Le susurraste que a ti te encantaban los leones con una vergüenza extrema para después cubrirte el rostro con ambas manos. Estabas feliz y la adrenalina corría por tus venas. Sentiste unos brazos rodearse y te aferrarte a ellos delirando por el delicioso perfume que desprendían. Y es porque los leones te traen loco.

Porque para ti, es como chihuahua.

Porque nunca pesaste en sentir lo mismo de nuevo. Porque creíste que aquel sentimiento se había quedado atrás en secundaria. ¿Y quién puede culparte? Realmente estabas enamorado de Nijimura, o más bien, tu otro yo lo estaba. Claro, volviste a ser el mismo después de reencontrarte con el calor en el pecho al verlo temblar como gelatina antes de perder la Winter Cup. Y que no se diga cuando te presto su toalla limpia que tu corazón bombardeo sangre como si fuera la primera vez. No querías admitirlo en un principio. Tus ojos brillaron en la junta de milagros cuando viste al castaño parado a unos metros de ti, le agradeciste internamente a la sombra que ocultaba tu mirada en ese momento. De acuerdo, lo habías ignorado en el partido contra su equipo pero, ¿Qué quería que hicieras? Evitabas saltarle encima y comértelo a besos, de por si estaba muy asustado por tener que bloquearte que eso sería el colmo.

Llego el momento en el que aceptaste que estabas enamorado de él y organízate una cita a tu conveniencia sin pensar en los gustos de aquel muchacho. Si, habías ido a preguntarle (Mas bien, obligar que te dijera) a Kuroko su nombre y su dirección pero no te detuviste a pensar que clases de comida y lugares le gustaban. Quizá fue tu prisa por verlo, solo quizá. Y como eras tan amable, pasaste por el sin siquiera avisarle. Fue lindo para ti verlo temblar de nuevo y aceptar tu propuesta. Porque tus ordenes son absolutas, ¿no?

Te sorprendiste bastante al encontrarlo dormido sobre tu hombro en plena opera, y claro, al castaño no le gustaban ese tipo de lugares pero no se había atrevido a decirte. Te parecía tierno que aceptara todos tus caprichos solo por miedo. ¿Quién no le tendría pavor a un Akashi? Pero te estaba comenzando a molestar esa clase de situaciones. Querías que Kōki también se sintiera a gusto con tu presencia y que no te acompañara por temor a que le hicieras algo. Entonces decidiste llevarlo a comer al lugar que el decidiera, el Maji Burger. A pesar de que por tu cabeza resonaban todas las enfermedades de las cuales te podías contagiar en aquel lugar, porque para ti no era un restaurante, terminaste comiendo una hamburguesa. Y te deleitaste por la sonrisa brillante que se mostró en su rostro cuando te vio digerir la comida. Sin duda, una imagen inolvidable que almacenaras en tu memoria hasta después de tu muerte.

Terminaste por conocer todas sus expresiones. La manera en que temblaba por nervios, temor, vergüenza. Sus variados sonrojos. La formar en que dirigía su mirada a ti a diferencia de los demás. Sus movimientos en la cancha que aún seguía por sorprenderte. Su tic nervioso de temblar y el otro de rascarse la mejilla con el índice. Y el aura de perrito indefenso que emanada desde aquella reunión y que hasta ese momento te habías percatado. A capricho tuyo te le declaraste bajo las estrellas de la ciudad en un hermoso lago de Tokio con una indirecta, ya que para ti es difícil hablar de tus sentimientos. Tu odio por los perros desobedientes era enorme, pero podías hacer una excepción solo por Kōki. Te diste el lujo de reír a carcajadas cuando te pregunto: '' ¿No odiabas a los perros?'', era un lugar intimo para ustedes dos y aprovechaste la soledad del lugar para salir de tu régimen serio.

Tus ojos se abrieron al tope y un calor subió a tus pómulos cuando Kōki te ataco cual fiera, saboreaste esos labios dulces y, que a pesar del frio infernal que brindaba el clima, eran cálidos. Al momento de separarse tus ojos brillaron gracias al resplandor del sonrojo de tu castaño. Trataste de reconocerlo pero te era imposible. A tu vista, ese color rojo implantado en la piel ligeramente bronceada de tu chihuahua era diferente. Te susurro su encanto por los leones de pelo rojo y se ocultó entre sus manos. Sentías que tu corazón iba a explotar, rodeaste su cuerpo con tus brazos deseando protegerlo por toda tu vida. Y es que claro, los chihuahuas son la clase de perros desobedientes por la cual harías cualquier cosa.


End file.
